Sasukekun
by misssalace
Summary: ―Sasuke-kun ―sueña con algo. Porque nadie entiende, nadie sabe, que al decir su nombre ella… le da muchos significados. No entiende de palabras porque no las necesita, con decir su nombre se le va toda la vida. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. Uhm... y vale decir que Uchiha es mío, cuando juego con él y escribo. De todas, en realidad.

**Títle**. Sasuke-kun.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
>by: Viry Mousy.<p>

* * *

><p>Si no vas a darte cuenta, de mi agonizante existencia, séllame con un beso en tu memoria. Retenme ahí, para que pueda morir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sasuke-kun**

**.**

A veces, solo a veces, su nombre parece ser lo único que es capaz de pronunciar. Pero solo Sakura sabe, solo ella comprende, los muchos significados que decirlo puede encerrar. Sasuke-kun. El sufijo es importante, sin él, Sasuke es un simple nombre. Se siente tonta, un poco, cuando lo llama de esa manera. Pero es que decir su nombre la tranquiliza, desde hace tiempo.

―Sasuke-kun ―dice, segura de que él va a responderle y posiblemente no comprenda jamás lo que quiere decirle así.

«Te quiero tanto»

―Hn ―responde él, y no la mira pero sabe que ella está solo ahí, a su lado y solo para él. Con los ojos verdes y la sonrisa tonta, aquellas ganas locas por que la mire.

Algunas otras ocasiones, no está segura de si la escucha. Él mira a través de todo, hasta de su alma, por eso jamás la mira a los ojos y ella lo acepta así. Otros momentos, ella habla y habla sin parar, él no escucha pero está ahí.

Sakura ve el mundo a través de sus pupilas verdes e intenta no perder jamás, ni la voz, ni su vida, que se le va en quererle.

El corazón se le inquieta, ella se consume, está perdiendo la vida y solo puede gritar. Él está marchándose, y decir su nombre no sirve de nada. No hay manera para salvarse, ni que pueda respirar, no hay manera alguna de que lo deje de amar. ¿Es que no es posible que lo entienda? No, él jamás lo hizo, jamás lo hará. Decir su nombre es…

―¡Si te vas, voy a gritar!

―Sakura, gracias.

―Sasuke-kun ―dice Sakura, cayendo tan lejos y tan fuerte que no es capaz de pensar en nada. Ni siquiera en ella, no en él.

«No te vayas, por favor»

… volcarle el alma, el corazón, su insignificante voz, a él.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ella no ha pronunciado su nombre otra vez, tan solo en sueños. Dormida, sin saberlo. Es que es imposible no pensar, imposible no querer, imposible no llorar por él. Injusto, una estupidez, pero es que para Sakura así es. Ha mantenido por tanto tiempo en la oscuridad al sentimiento, opacando los latidos de su corazón y viviendo solo porque sí. Solo porque puede respirar, no quiere decir que viva para ello, no que sienta que se está muriendo lento.

Cuando lo mira, ve el mundo en sus ojos. El universo en su persona, el poder concentrado de la locura, del intenso amor que se arraiga en ella, tan solo en él.

―Sasuke-kun ―susurra, mirándolo como solo ella puede hacerlo. Mira hacia arriba, y la sombra del idiotizante amor que siente, no la deja ver el sol. Pero es que jamás lo ha visto, siempre ha habido algo más interesante qué mirar ―Sasuke― y qué decir ―Sasuke-kun― porque aunque es capaz de mucho más, no lo sabe y… lo sigue así.

«Te he extrañado tanto»

―Hn.

Es que decir su nombre es…

… caer, caer, saberlo y aún así creer. Creer en él, en todo, en nada.

«Cuando sientas que tu corazón se hace pedazos, extenderé mis brazos hacia ti, como lo hace el destino»

―Sasuke-kun ―suspira, respira, y mantiene los ojos así. No puede hacer nada si lo dice así, porque aún le duele y nadie escucha. Solo ella entiende, solo va a saber. No quiere perderlo, pero no puede encontrarlo, no quiere intentarlo, pero duele saberlo.

«Para mí, la única respuesta es… que no quiero que sepas hasta dónde llega mi dolor»

―Todo acabará ahora, si puedo matar a… Sasuke-kun.

«Para mí, la única respuesta es… que quiero protegerte por siempre»

Aún cuando deba protegerlo de sí mismo, de ella y de la oscuridad. Con sus manos, así, si las extiende el sol es capaz de cubrir. Justo así, y lo va a llenar, hará que él las estrellas pueda tocar. No que lo sepa, no que lo quiera, pero si dice su nombre… espera que no muera.

―Sasuke-kun ―a veces… parece ser que es lo único que puede decir. La única cosa que puede brotar de sus labios, que se abren para decirlo, se cuela por ellos y la llena por doquier. Desde su boca, su lengua juega con las letras, hasta que lo escucha otra vez. A veces lo dice por diversión. Antes lo decía por seguridad, por escucharlo emitir algo. Ahora lo dice por no olvidarlo. No se lo permite.

―Sasuke-kun ―sueña con algo. Porque nadie entiende, nadie sabe, que al decir su nombre ella… le da muchos significados.

«Te amo, lo haré siempre así» **  
><strong>

**.**

Mi lengua se apoya en mis dientes, abro la boca, la cierro otra vez. ¿No quieres creerme? Te-a-mo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: <strong>no tengo perdón de dios, de todos modos, pero éste lo pensé y lo hice y es lindo porque lo digo yo. Aún si no, porque sé que ha quedado raro y que es medio una porquería... pero me ha gustado, y es lo que más cuenta, ¿no es así?  
>Gracias si atinas a leer, doble gracias si atinas a comentar. Y digo, has desperdiciado tu vida un poco ya, ¡comenta! y así, un zombie no te comerá -parpadea-<p>

Va un poquito, para mi hermosa soulmate. Porque su fic pronto estará, éste es un incentivo. TE ADORO!


End file.
